


A Shoulder To Cry On

by celestial_cookie



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: (not in a shippy way), Drabble, English Names, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lan cares abt his bro so much, Sibling Bonding, emotional breakdown, game canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_cookie/pseuds/celestial_cookie
Summary: Sometimes it just got to be too much. The weight of being alone, trapped on the other side of a glass with no way out, the life he'd had stripped away from him, the powerlessness of being so far away... It was more than one child could be asked to handle. And on those nights, Hub Hikari would cry.





	A Shoulder To Cry On

Lan Hikari couldn't sleep. Despite everything going well lately there was a murky, sickening feeling in his heart that he just couldn't shake. His eyes drifted to the clock across the room- 12:05 AM, way past his bedtime- and he turned over to grab his PET from the pillow next to him. Sometimes just watching Hub snore on nights like this was enough to send him back to sleep- his brother was a comforting presence, and as their breathing aligned, Lan would usually start to doze off.

But as he clicked the WAKE button on the PET, he was startled to see his twin huddled up and shaking, eyes shut tight. Lan unmuted the PET to hear muffled sobs, and felt a sudden pang in his heart.

"Hub?" His brother opened his eyes and looked at Lan with a mixture of despair, alarm, and resignation. It was obvious that Lan wasn't supposed to know about this.

 ~~~~ ~~~~"L-Lan, I-" for a second it looked like Hub was about to try and explain, before he simply broke into tears again.

"It's okay. I'm here. It's gonna be okay." Lan hugged the PET close, wishing more than anything that he could break the glass barrier between them. "We're together now, it's okay..." He didn't need to ask what was wrong. He already knew.

They stayed like that through the night, Lan murmuring reassurances and Hub nodding through tears. And by the time Hub finally fell asleep, Lan could see a hint of a smile on his face.

Sometimes, you just needed to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here's the thing. Hub's situation? It's BLEAK. And while he never seems to get down about it in front of Lan... he's still 11. He's just a kid. It has to eat away at him, yknow? 
> 
> anyways,, I live for the hikari twins supporting each other


End file.
